Are You Serious?
by eunyss
Summary: Malam itu menjadi kejutan bagi baekhyun [ChanBaek]


Eunyss

ChanBaek

Baekhyun tidak menyaka bahwa malam itu, makan malam sangatlah tenang di kediaman keluarga byun, sampai akhirnya ketenangan itu pecah saat tuan byun dan nyonya byun memberi tau baekhyun sesuatu yang mengejutkan

"M-menikah?!" baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan ucapan appa-nya yang secara mendadak memberi tau kepada baekhyun bahwa dia akan dinikahkan 2 minggu lagi.

"iya baek, kau sudah berumur 21 tahun sudah waktunya appa untuk menikahkan dirimu dengan anak teman appa" ucap tuan byun dengan tenang, baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, yang benar saja, dia akan di nikahkan oleh anak teman appa-nya, yang bahkan baekhyun tidak mengetahui rupanya, baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"a-appa aku tidak bisa kenal aja engga apa lagi a-aku bentar lagi lulus kuliah...b-bisakah pernikahan atau perjodohan ini di batalkan saja? Aku ingin fokus kerja" dan ucapan terakhir baekhyun membuat baekhyun langsung di ceramahin habis-habisan malam itu oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Malang nasib baekhyun.

Kyungsoo teman sekampusnya baekhyun hanya bisa memandang baekhyun dengan pandangan prihatin di balut ngeri menatap bagaimana penampilan baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan kyungsoo bisa melihat garis hitam tepat di bawa matanya dan pipinya yang kurus membuat baekhyun terlihat mengerikan.

"baek kau terlihat seperti seorang pengangguran yang ngenes dan itu membuatku merinding " ucap kyungsoo, baekhyun hanya bergumam mendengar ucapan kyungsoo, mamun beberapa detik berlalu secara tiba-tiba baekhyun bangkit dari mejanya lalu mencengkram kedua pundak teman sekampusnya itu.

"kyung bagaimana ini aku bakal di jodohin" ucap baekhyun dengan nada serak, kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan bingung "terus kenapa?" ucap kyungsoo dengan enteng, dan saat itu baekhyun dengan dramatisnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"bagaimana bisa kau berbicara semudah itu kyung? aku ragu kau memiliki perasaan atau tidak" kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah datarnya saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun, "baek kumohon jangan mulai membuat ucapan yang omong kosong" ucap kyungsoo, bakehyun menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"kyungsoo bagaimana ini aku akan di jodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau, bagai mana kalau—" ucap baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, kyungsoo menatap bingung "kalau?" ucap kyungsoo mengulang ucapan terakhir baekhyun, baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan serius "setelah di pikir-pikir semalam sampai membuatku susah tidur bagaimana kalau yang akan di jodohkan denganku aku itu punya dada yang kecil? Akukan tidak bisa—" sebelum ucapan baekhyun berujung nista, kyungsoo dengan cepat memukul kepala baekhyun

"baek sepertinya aku harus mencuci otak mesumu itu!"

~OoO~

Malam ini adalah malam dimana baekhyun bertemu dengan calon yang sudah orang tuanya pilih, dengan kemeja biru di balut jas hitam baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya tiba di kediaman park, calonnya.

"baek kau harus bersikap manis" ucap nyonya byun pada anaknya, baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan membalas dengan gumaman yang berarti ya.

"Ah tuan byun nyonya byun apa kabar" ucap nyonya park berserta suaminya tuan park yang berada di belakang, seperti halnya ibu-ibu yang ketemuan pasti ada sedikit cipika cipiki(?), baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap malas.

"ah apakah ini baekhyun? Wah dia terlihat begitu manis dan imut pasti cocok dengan chanyeol" ucap nyonya park menatap baekhyun, baekhyun langsung tersenyum, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin protes saat nyonya park berkata bahwa ia manis dan imut, hell—padahal menurut baekhyun dirinya itu manly, tampan dan keren, walaupu itu menurut baekhyun sendiri tapi kenyataanya baekhyun memang manis dan imut sungguh nasib baekhyun.

Tapi baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan nyonya park yang sempat menyebut nama anaknya, chan? Channe? Chamel? Caramel? Entahlah baekhyun tidak tau pasti siapa nama anaknya yang ia dengar hanya sekilas, ngomong-ngomong tentang caramel perut baekhyun mendadak lapar saat mengingat ice cream stawberry berbalut caramel yang kemarin ia makan, ah bisa-bisanya baekhyun memikirkan itu, sampai baekhyun tidak menyadari seseorang kini telah duduk di depannya,

"eh baekhyun jangan melamun calonmu sudah ada di depanmu tuh" bisik nyonya byun pada anaknya, baekhyun langsung terbangun dari fantasy ice cream stawberrynya lalu menatap calonnya tapi baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sekeliling

"anu eomma mana calonku kok aku gak liat ya" ucap baekhyun masi melihat sekeliling, namun baekhyun hanya menemukan nyonya park dengan tuan park dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berada di depannya.

"hahaha apa maksumu nak itu calonmu yang ada di depanmu" ucap tuan byun, baekhyun langsung melogo tak percaya menatap pemuda tinggi didepannya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar terhadapnya, adalah calonnya!?

"ah?,,,ah?...AHHHHHHHHH?! " ucap baekhyun tak percaya bahkan mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, nyonya byun yang melihatnya langsung menutup mulut anaknya dan menatap nyonya park dengan senyum malu.

"ah maaf tuan nyonya park atas perlakuan anakku" ucap nyonya byun, nyonya park hanya bisa tertawa kecil "tak apa nyonya byun haha itu wajar bagi baek hyun yang kaget karna tiba-tiba calonnya itu namja lagi pula cepat atau lampat baekhyun akan terbiasa dan menjadi istri yang baik buat chanyeol" ucap nyonya park, baekhyun menatap horror saat mendengar ucapan nyonya park.

Istri? Yang benar saja!

~oOo~

Baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol calonnya yang berada didepannya, kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan keluarga park dengan alasan agar mereka berdua akrab, walaupun baekhyun sempat menatap mohon pada kedua orang tuanya dengan mengeluarkan pupil eyeas andalannya agar membawa pergi dirinya juga namun ngenesnya tuan byun membalas dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat baekhyun bungkam seperti anak ajing yang ketakutan.

"aku tidak menyangka kau imut juga ternyata" ucap chanyeol, yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dari baekhyun di kepala.

"KAU!" ucap baekhyun dengan oktaf yang cukup tinggi, chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya

"bisakah kau berbicara lembut pada calonmu? Aku belum tuli" ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata calonmu langsung menatap ngeri.

"jangan buat aku merinding " ucap baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku baekhyun yang lucu.

"kau menggemaaskan sekali bakkie"

Baekhyun semakin menatap tajam

Panggilan macam apa itu? Baekkie? Kau serius?

"oh tuan park betapa mengerikannya panggilan manismu itu"

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang akan aku panggil dengan baekkie"

Oh sepertinya chanyeol semakin menyebalkan

Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam beruk yang panjang untuknya

-TBC-

Oke saya engga tau apa ini berhak jadi chapter atau epilog/? Ngomong-ngomong makasih yah yang udah baca ff dari saya atau nunggu ff saya , padahal ff saya gaje /?, Review?


End file.
